My Story
by Colors405
Summary: When Max, Fang, Iggy, and JAYLIN New character that has been with the Flock forever  get Bird-Kid-Napped they will meet some unlikely people/kids. There is school both kinds drama and shocking stuffs...i fail epicaly at summery's so give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first fanfic so be nice... :D**

_  
Prologue

My Story

Name-Jaylin

Height-6'3"

Weight-100lbs

Wing Span-15'

Eye Color- Black and when I am controlling an element it gets part of that color in it.

Hair Color-Black with Blue, Brown, White and red highlights.

Hair Texture-After I set it on fire it is controlled curls, after it gets wet it's wavy (ahah did you get the pun?), when I make the wind blow through it, it looks like it was straightened

Wing Color-The Same as My Hair

Powers-Control over all elements and animals and I can transform into any of the elements or animals and blend into my surroundings.

Description- HEEEEYYYYYY, my name is Jaylin, also called Jay for short. I am 6 foot 3. My long curly hair is the darkest black you can imagine with Blue, Red, Brown and red. (No I didn't get them they came with the package, deal w/it people!) I have a flame tattoo along my spine, a wave tattoo on my hip, a mountain tattoo on my ankle going up my leg , a tattoo of air on my wrist going up my arm(yes it is possible) and an animal on my collar-bone. I am apparently like really hot and a lot of people flirt with me when we are roaming cities. I eat way more than the rest of the Flock. My heart rate is way faster than the rest of the flocks. My temperature is higher also. Max (the leader), who is now 17, is 5'11" and has super speed, which means that she can fly/ run faster than the rest of us and gills which pretty much explains itself. Fang, who is 16 now almost 17, is easily 6'1", who can turn invisible and has gills also, is like obsessed with the color black. Iggy, who is the same age as Fang, is uber easily 6'4", is blind and can feel colors and has gills also, and can cook like the worlds best chef, likes to make bombs.(I am going to skip myself because you know bout me, I am the same age at Iggy and I am 6'3". You know my powers and I have gills also.) Nudge is around 15(sorry I am changing people ages) she is about 5'8" or 5'9", she is a human magnet and can hack any computer, she has the ability to feel others people's emotions from an inanimate object; she is African-American and has unruly brown curly hair. The Gasman (called Gazzy for short) is also around the 15 mark and about 5 feet and 11 inches tall, his power is described by his name, he can also mimic any sound, he is Iggy's partner in the crime of bomb building. Now for _Angel_ who totally doesn't deserve her name is now 9 or 10(she thinks she's 10 but she's not) is easily 5'3". Angel hit the bird kid jack-pot, she can read/control/send messages to other peoples minds, she can talk to fish and she has gills. Me and a certain flock member don't get along very well cough, Angel, cough. We have been running from the School for 6 years. We left the E shaped house three years ago. Isn't that crazy? Me and Iggy are scouting for a nice hotel in some place in Maine right now 'cause Nudge just is tired of sleeping in trees and running from people and such and had a melt down so here we go…


	2. Seeing Sam

**Please tell me if you like it...hate it... or somewhere in between.**

**_****  
Chapter 1!**

_**Seeing Sam**_

**Jaylin's P.O.V.**

"Iggy come this way," I said while tugging him with me to a nice looking place.

"Fine," he said exasperated, "But do I really have a choice?"

"No, not really"

"Then why bother telling me to come?"  
"So I wont surprise you when I am about to pull your arm out of its socket." I explained reasonably.

As we walked into (or me walking and pulling Iggy forcefully behind me) the hotel I registered several no make that 2 things at once. First there were a BUNCH I mean a bunch(Bunch = 20 or so) of good looking men looking around their twenties. You ask why that's bad? Well usually erasers before they morph could fit that description. And second there were three or four werewolf looking creatures interrogating the lobby security guard and the person behind the desk. Erasers. Erasers for sure.

"Iggy," I said softly," Back up 5 steps very slowly and then there are seven steps, run down them and wait across the street for me. Okay?

"Okay. I'll ask why later though." Was his soft reply.

"Now." I commanded.

He did so and very quietly I might add. Kudos for him. I waited about 2 seconds after he was gone to set the model type men up in flames. That was when the morphed ones turned to me. They sneered at me. No surprise there. What did surprise me what one said.

"Hello. Do you remember me?" He waited, when he got no response he added," No. Well Max might."

That was when it hit me. That's Sam, Max's boyfriend from Anne's. Crap. Well then how do I put this nicely?...any input ?...no?. Darn.

"Well," I said, this changes things, doesn't it? NOT! Then he went up in flames like the rest of them. Then I remembered the security guard and the check-in person (I really need to find out what they are called). I rushed over there and did the safety check thing and made sure they were ok, then I moved them out of the way so they wouldn't get burnt.

I ran outside and yelled for someone to call the fire department 'cause the building was burning and I didn't have a phone. Then I ran across the street to Iggy.

"Let's get the heck outta here" I told him.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Long story short Erasers. But, I want to tell everyone the whole story at once and I am drained. "

"Ok but I am not happy about it" He said exasperated.

"Let's go before the fire department gets here, Ig."

And then we took off running towards the woods so we could take off. When we got back to camp Angel gasped at what was going through my head.

"What is it Angel?" Max asked Angel.

"Um," She started, "Jaylin should tell you. She didn't even tell Iggy it all yet."

Then they all turned to me. Dang, I hate being put in the spotlight.

"Well do you all remember, back at Anne's, Sam, Max's short-time boyfriend?" They all nodded and I saw Fang tense." Well we ran into him and a bunch of 'friends' I guess you could call them."

"Did he, like, start hitting on you or something and Iggy come to the rescue and beat him up?" Nudge asked hopefully," 'Cause that would be sooooo stupid cause he was Max's boy-Oomph" Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth.

"No nothing like that Nudge." I told her, "Max you were right thinking he was turned into an Eraser. Well anyway there were about 25 of them total. Four or five were morphed. Well I'm me so what do I do? Set them on fire of course! Well I made sure the people there were ok and left. So we need to get somewhere else."

"Kay," Max said, "We need to get out now."

As we took off to the sky I was thinking. Now would be a good time to look into Fang's deserted island idea, so we won't have to keep running all the time. I know their tired and all.

"That's a good idea, Jay." Angel commented about my unspoken idea. "I know I am tired and want to rest and the others are tired of running, too"

Now they all look at me. Sigh.

"I was thinking about how we could find a deserted island, like Fang said and just take a break 'cause I know I want to. I don't know about you guys. But, it seams like a good idea." I told them.

"That sounds exactly like what we need to do, but lets stop by my mom's place first,"


End file.
